


SOS! Looking for a fic!

by Closetfujoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Gen, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Protective Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfujoshi/pseuds/Closetfujoshi
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is tortured by Lucius Malfoy but Draco saves him. I dont think Narcissa is in the picture.. Anyway, draco kills lucius to save Harry..Harry mentally regresses into a toddler.. Ron and Hermoine volunteer to take care of him but Dumbledore tricks Draco to take care of him.. Harry hugs? Snape telling the man gives Harry a feeling of safety... A few timeskips later, Harry starts to mentally come back occasionally while Draco was bathing him and somethng sexual happens? A handjob? Draco feels awful convinced he took advantage of Harry and tells Harry's friends and they suprise him for their understanding/forgiveness on the situation.. At the end, harry recovers midbattle? Draco was getting cruciod or tortured and Harry saves the day... Help please!


	2. Found it!

The link to this fic is https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208530/chapters/18808133... Shout out to ansonn! You are awesome! Thanks again!


End file.
